Solve for $p$, $ \dfrac{2p + 1}{5p + 4} = \dfrac{1}{5} $
Solution: Multiply both sides of the equation by $5p + 4$ $ 2p + 1 = \dfrac{5p + 4}{5} $ Multiply both sides of the equation by $5$ $ 5(2p + 1) = 5p + 4 $ $10p + 5 = 5p + 4$ $5p + 5 = 4$ $5p = -1$ $p = -\dfrac{1}{5}$